Happy New Year!
by Jlyman
Summary: It's the New Year and we'll have a chance to hear everyone's resolutions. We'll also hear a speech and a song from someone we all know. One-shot.


**Well, well, well. It looks like 2013 is coming to a close. I'm gonna miss this year. Because 5 months ago, I became part of the FanFiction family! What a great year.**

**Welcome, the New Years Special of Adventure Time! Today, we'll celebrate the new year in OooAaa. This special will show us everyones New Year Resolutions!**

**Will also celebrate by using Imagine Dragons first hit single!**

**And now, I think it's time to begin. Shall we?**

* * *

**Happy New Year!**

"Oh man, this is going to be awesome!", Emily shouted.

"Yah. No wonder you guys already have a New Year celebration!", Jared said.

It was true. At the end of every year in the Land of Ooo, all the citizens come together in the grasslands and have a huge party, to celebrate for the new year. But since Ooo and there alternate universe, Aaa, was form into one, it'll be the greatest New Years Party ever, yet!

Also, in an option, the citizens need to make a resolution: a promise or anything new for their own lives.

"So, what's your New Years Resolution?", Jared asked all his friends.

"Our resolution is to find more exciting adventures all across the land.", Finn said, grabbing his brother, his girlfriend, and his girlfriend's sister close together.

"And how are you four gonna do that?", Emily asked them.

"Easy. Will just use Jake or Cake as a catapult.", Fionna answered.

"Hmm. Okay.", Emily replied.

"Me and Gumball's resolution is to keep an eye on our citizens more often.", Bubblegum said.

"Are you sure that'll work? Because, you two are usually in the lab more often, which sometimes makes you lose it. No offense.", Jared said.

"Well, it's worth a try.", Gumball replied.

"My resolution is getting Simon's memories back.", Marcy said.

"Same thing with Simone.", Marshall said.

"Good for you two, then.", the siblings both said.

"My resolution is to keep an eye on our parents. I don't want them to escape.", the fire elementals both said. They both looked at each other, awkwardly.

"At first, that's a little harsh. But on second thought, that's kinda good. Because, we already what they are.", Emily said.

"What's your resolution?", all their friends asked the siblings.

The siblings looked at each other and hold hands. They then answered, "Starting a new life. And hope for to see our parents again."

They both walked up towards the stage. Jared grabbed a banjo and Emily sit down by a piano.

"Hello, everyone.", Jared said through the microphone. Silence began to stir and everyone looked at them. "We all had a amazing year together. Heroes were reborn."

Finn and Fionna smiled.

"New couples were form."

Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball blushed.

"We save the Multi-verse from a powerful evil."

Emily chuckled.

"And well, 'sigh' a lot of things changed."

Flame Prince and Princess nodded.

"In fact, the year ,2014, is going to be a new start. We might get new heroes involved. New enemies to battle. And, well you know, other things might happen, too. So tonight, while the clock is ticking down to zero, my sister and I would like to sing a special song to you all. A song that inspires a new beginning. Hope you all enjoy."

As for that, a band member on the left began to play the drums. Then, Jared began to play the banjo. Seconds later, he started to sing:

So this is what you meant,

when you said that you were spent.

And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit.

Right to the top.

Don't hold back.

Packing my backs and giving the academy

a rain check.

I don't ever want to let you down!

..

I don't ever want to leave this town...

...

Cause after all,

...

The city never sleeps at night.

It's Time to Begin!

Isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger.

But then,

I'll admit.

I'm just the same as I was...

Now don't you understand,

that I'm never changing who I am.

(Music)

So, this is where you fell.

That I am left to sell.

The path to heaven runs,

through miles of clouded hell.

Right to the top.

Don't look back.

Turning the rags and giving the commodities

a rain check.

I don't ever want to let you down!

..

I don't ever want to leave this town...

...

Cause after all,

..

The city never sleeps at night!

It's Time to Begin!

Isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger.

But then,

I'll admit.

I'm just the same as I was...

Now don't you understand,

that I'm never changing who I am.

It's Time to Begin!

Isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger.

But then,

I'll admit.

I'm just the same as I was...

Now don't you understand,

that I'm never changing who I am.

...

This road never looked so lonely.

This house doesn't burn down, slowly.

To ashes, to ashes.

...

It's Time to Begin.

Isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger.

But then,

I'll admit.

I'm just the same as I was...

Now don't you understand,

that I'm never changing who I am.

It's Time to Begin!

Isn't it!?

I get a little bit bigger!

But then,!

I'll admit!

I'm just the same as I was...!

Don't you understand!?

I'm never changing who I am!

10!

9!

8!

7!

6!

5!

4!

3!

2!

1!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!", everyone yelled out. Confetti was then burst out into the air. Everyone cheered.

Before we could end our story, Emily got out of her seat. She walked up behind his brother, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

It's official. 2014 has finally arrived.

**The End.**

* * *

**Goodbye 2013. Hello 2014! **

**See ya later, everyone! Peace XD**


End file.
